Ominous Lover
by Olivia McGillis
Summary: It’s been 5 years since the destruction of Solomon. Nagira n Doujima r founders of an organization called the Agency. The organization works to investigate crime scenes dealing with witches. Amon x Robin.
1. Prologue

Readers discretion is advised I have bad grammar but I'll try catch as many of the mistakes as possible when I proofread it. So please point out major errors and I'll try to fix it. Otherwise you can flame about anything you want. Lol. There are also adult content in future chapters for sure, hence the rated R. So leave if you're under age! You have been warned in advanced. If I have made any incorrect reference to the original Witch Hunter TV series, please point it out to me. I may or may not fix it because it may cause conflict with my story. Otherwise enjoy.

Declaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

**Ominous Lover**

_Prologue_

My name is Robin Sena and it's has been five years since the destruction of Solomon. I am now twenty years old and have grown much wiser in past few years. Before working for the STN, I was trained in Italy until I was transferred to headquarters in Japan as a hunter. My undercover mission was simple. I was to retrieve the "secret of the craft". But all that changed quickly in a year.

When joined STN-J as a hunter, I was partnered with Amon. He was a very emotionally isolated man. His only goal was to hunt witches and have the team follow his exact orders. He didn't have faith in me as a partner or a member of the team.

Other members of the STN-J consisted of Haruto Sakaki, Yurika Doujima, Miho Karasuma and Lee Michael. Karasuma was second in command, and often took charge of the team when Amon was not around. Sakaki and Doujima were generally both relaxed individuals. Then there was Michael, whom I had grown close to as a friend. Unfortunately Michael was never allowed outside the building unless given permission, so it became a daily ritual for me to come in with a late night snack from Harry's.

Everything seemed fine for the most part, until a strange old woman appeared. Soon I found myself becoming the hunted. Solomon wanted the secret to the craft and sent hunters to bring me down. Amon, my partner made it his personal duty to hunt me down since learning that I held "the secret", therefore too dangerous to the human race to live. But I had faith in his actions and decisions. In turn he trusted me, and my powers, to help him with his mission.

That night Amon and I were able to escape for Zaizen. We fled to Italy, where we stayed with my grandfather, Father Juliano. I later found that Zaizen had died in the fire. Michael who never believed that we died that night tracked us down. In the end he came to Italy to stay with us. Karasuma continued working STN-J until she was promoted to work for the Japanese government at head office of security. Sakaki and Doujima quitted the STN-J and got married. Sakaki then got a job at a local police station as a detective.

A year afterwards Zaizen's secret operation was taken down. But a new heir had emerged for Zaizen's death. They called themselves the Executer. No one knows who operates the organization not even the Japanese government. So far The Executer have only kidnapped witches. No one knows what happens to these missing witches.

This inspirited Nagira and Doujima to build our own organization in Italy, called the Agency. For the remanding four years Amon, Michael and I worked to build up the Agency, a corporation that protected witches from the Executers. Before Michael left STN-J, he had downloaded the organization's list of witches. While we were working in Italy, Karasuma took three years to convince the Japanese government and the STN to stop looking for Amon and I, instead to allow us to set-up the Agency's second headquarter in Japan.

When we arrived in Japan we disguised the Agency as a private criminal investigation office. The truth was we were tracking kidnapped witches and working to bring down the Executers. While the STN took care of criminating witches that abuse their powers.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

**Ominous Lover**

Chapter One 

It was midnight, when a black car arrived at the scene of the crime. The car parked in the shadows on the opposite side of the road. The car door opens and a detective with brown hair gets out from the drivers seat. It's lightly raining outside in the cold November weather. The detective pulls his coat closer towards himself and secures his scarf more tightly around his neck. He had forgotten his hat when leaving the house. All the while thinking he to himself, he would rather be in bed next to his sleeping seven-month pregnant wife. The detective crosses the street and joins the other law enforcement officers, working under the dim street lamp. A young officer already at the crime scene goes to acknowledge the on coming detective. As the detective approach the sight, the street lamp relieves to him to be, Haruto Sakaki.

"Detective Haruto Sakaki, I'm here to investigate the body." Sakaki informs the officers, while flashing the officer his badge and identification.

The young officer gives a small nodded of his head in greeting and replies, "Officer James White" then he hands Sakaki a pair of latex gloves.

"What's the report?" Sakaki asks, as they made their way to the body on the ground. A large black plastic sheet had been placed on top of the victim's body to protect it from the elements and contamination.

"The victim is a male, Asian, he is 5 feet 9 inch and possibly in his mid-forties. Judging from the ring on his left finger, we would say he his married. We thinking the victim was attacked from behind when walking pass this alley. There were also no sign of struggle."

"And the cause of death?" Sakaki asks, while ducking beneath the string of yellow tape. Officer White follow after him.

"Well, it seems that the cause of death still needs to be determined, Sir." Officer White replied.

"Why is that?" Sakaki glanced at the black plastic bag being held down at four corners by bricks.

"You see there," Officer White walks over to the body, removed one of the bricks to lift up one corner of the sheet. He crouches and points to one of the bullet wounds, "A bullet was shot into this man, but he's not bleeding. Any normal gunshot wound would have had blood. In fact this man is full of bullet wounds but there is no blood anywhere. There is only a greenish substance in place of the wounds."

"Is there any evidence lying around?" Sakaki asks. He puts on his latex gloves before have a closer examination of the body.

Office White stands up and replies, "No, Sir. There is no trail left behind from the killer. Not even bullet shells."

Sakaki frowns to himself than stood up to address the officer, "Okay, I'll take it from here. When you and your team are done you can leave. I'll have my specialist come and retrieve the body and take it to the morgue. I'll also like a copy of your report by tomorrow afternoon."

The young officer nods to indicate he understood then turns to leaves but stops to ask, "What do you think could have done this?"

"I don't know" Sakaki lied, "But we'll let the forensics handle it from here." Satisfied with Sakaki's answer Officer White returns to his duties.

Standing remotely away from all the activity Sakaki made a phone call. "Michael we have another execution."

Next Scene

The bell on the door chimed cheerfully as Robin walked into the office. "Good morning, Michael." she said walking into a half painted room. "You know Michael you don't have to be beside the computers any longer. This isn't the STN-J."

"Yah, I know that Robin. But Sakaki call in last night around 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Sakaki?" Robin was surprised, what was so urgent that Sakaki wound need to call Michael so late in the night.

"Yah, there was a murder down near Wald City at midnight and he wanted me to check out some information."

"What kind of information?" Robin asked, as she walked over to the coffeemaker.

"He wanted some information on Orbo."

"Orbo?" Robin asked shocked. The coffeemaker now forgotten, her full attention was on Michael, "Why? All of Zaizen's works on Orbo are destroyed."

"Yes, that's true. But last night's victim was shot to death, yet every wound didn't have a single drop of blood. So Sakaki suspense this might be the work if the Executors and that they may have some connection to Zaizen's work."

"But I thought the Executors kidnapped their victims."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But they also could have been killing their victims, and hiding the bodies. Just this time, the victim was left behind."

"Do you think the Executors already know about the Agency's objectives?"

"How could they? We just opened our office a couple of weeks ago. The place isn't even completely furnished yet."

"Maybe they heard of us when we were still in Italy and this could be the Executors' way of threatening us."

"Either way we still have to wait for the forensics to extract the bullet, before we can examine it ourselves."

"No need to wait, I've got the result back from the forensics already." Both Robin and Michael turned around at the sound of Nagira's voice.

"Good morning, Nagira." Robin said. Nagira nodded and smiled back in greeting.

"How did you get the information so quick?" Michael asked impatiently. "The forensics were to call me as soon as the results were in."

"Hold your horse's kid." Nagira said through his toothpick.

"Well what information did you get?" Michael asked a bit aggravated that Nagira had called him a kid. Even, if it was only an expression he didn't wanted to be embarrassed in front of Robin.

"I manage to pull some strings here and there, and the words is that the Executor know we're after them. As for the dead guy, no bullets were found in him, except for green substance." Nagira reaches into his coat pocket and took out a small vile of the green substances. "There you go Michael. I want you to see if the chemical compound of this matches the one used in Orbo. Here is also a small blood sample from the victim, I want you can match it up the STN-J file to see if he is a witch."

Michael takes the vile and the blood sample. His earlier annoyance towards Nagira is forgotten as his interest is focused on the samples.

"Hey, where's Amon? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Nagira asked, making his way to the coffeemaker.

Michael turned his attention back to the people present in the office and replied, "Oh, Amon called in early this morning and said he may have a lead on one of the Executors' henchman and wouldn't be back till later tomorrow. So Robin you're to stay here and look over some paper work till he gets back. Better yet you can help me."

"Couldn't I have teamed up with some one else for the time being." Robin asked.

Michael responded back, "Robin, you know that there's only Amon and you doing the field work now a days. Karasuma is usually busy with the Japanese government. Sakaki is on the look out for anything witch related at the crime scenes. As for Doujima well….she wouldn't be back for a while, even after she has the baby. I don't think Sakaki would ever let her go back to these dangerous jobs."

At the mention of Doujima Nagira asked Michael, "by the way, Michael how far is Doujima in her pregnancy anyway? Sakaki doesn't let me near her anymore without him around. Sakaki had said something about her spending too much time with me." Nagira grins, remembering Sakaki's jealousy.

"Lets, just say she far enough in the pregnancy, that if you asked her if she swallowed a watermelon she either shoot you or cry." Michael and Nagira laughs. Robin smiles and shakes her head at their merciless teasing toward Doujima. It was a good thing Doujima _really_ wasn't here to hear their teasing, she would have shot the two for sure.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

**Ominous Lover**

Chapter Two 

Amon stepped out of the elevator and walked to his apartment door. He had just finished his assignment for the night. Apparently the trucks that Amon had followed brought him to the Executors' training warehouse. Amon internally shuddered at the memory.

Walking to the door he stuck the key into the hole turned the lock and entered his apartment. The place was dark as it was silent. All the windows were pulled over by heavy dark blue drapes. He had never like the idea that anyone in the building across the street could look into his apartment, and follow his every movement. So at his request Amon had instructed his housekeeper, Mrs. Newman, to keep every window covered at all times.

As Amon walked down the few steps that lead to the living room, his footsteps on the hardwood floors echoed off the cream coloured walls. The sound ran parallel to what he felt in his soul. Empty.

Amon's living room was furnished with a dark three-piece caramel sofa set and an oval shaped glassed coffee table accented by gold trimming on the legs. Aside from the sofas and coffee table, the living room consist of a flat screen television on top of a mantel, a rug from India, and chandelier imported from Italy. His apartment was a home sellers dream. Everything was clean and void of any personal belongings.

Not bothering to turn on the lights Amon moved pass the living room towards the kitchen. He tiredly rubbed his face as he looked for something in the fridge to eat. Mrs. Newman had cooked him some fish fillet, steamed vegetable and mashed potatoes. Outside he could hear the laughter and chattering of children as they walked to school. Children. The children he saw at the training unit had their childhood and their innocent youth taken away. Suddenly losing his appetite instead Amon grabbed a beer from the fridge, snapped the cap off and down half the bottle in one breath before setting it down hard on the marble kitchen counter.

Leaving his drink on the counter Amon made his way to his study and sent a fax to Michael. Then he moved into his bedroom, all the while stripping to the nude before entering the joint bathroom in his room. Turning the water on high he stepped into the shower. Standing still facing the shower strays he let the water run down his face and body. He wanted to wash away all the memory of the pain and fear that he felt from those children.

Turning away from the sprays Amon wearily rested his forehead against the cool tiles, as the powerful jets worked on his tried back muscles. As he stood there unwanted memories of the night replayed in his mind.

_Amon was at the docks watching in the shadows as members of the Executors unloaded a dozen large crates from a midnight shipment. As the crates were being unloaded from the boat, they were simultaneously being loaded o to two shipment trucks. After the henchmen were done transferring the shipment, they drove off heading towards the highway. Amon quickly packed up his equipment and followed discretely behind. After sometime, he realized the trucks were heading towards the Factory, the last place Amon wanted to go. _

_The Factory now was nothing more then a flat plot of land, used as a storage area for shipment trucks. When the trucks neared the Factor they took a detour off the highway and through an underground storage unit. Fortunately, for Amon he knew the underground storage unit connected to a series of tunnels leading to the center of the Factory. The tunnels within the underground unit ran parallel to a secret passage that Robin and he had escape through five years ago. _

_Unwilling to loose the scent Amon maneuvered through passages leading to the heart of the Factory. Hidden in the shadow, Amon had watched in silent as the henchmen unload and open the crates one by one, revealing to his amazement crates of children. In each crate there contain four children ranging from five to twelve years old. As each crate release them from their wooden prison, they were herded out and separated into two groups. A feeling of dread wasted over Amon as the last crate of children was unloaded. _

_Back in Amon's youth when he was training as a rookie, he had heard stories of cold-blooded assassins from veteran Hunters. From what he had been told, during time of war children were the most valuable soldiers. The younger the children were, the easier they were to train, as they grow older. As the children grow older many forget their past and become adults with no feeling for empathy, making them all the more dangerous. An additional bonus by recruiting soldiers at a young age was the illusion of innocence they could project. Often the enemy would let down their guard, believing the child to be harmless, that was when the child would strike. Killing with out a blink of emotion and here beneath the Factory Amon was witnessing the being of destruction and the end of humanity. There was nothing he could do._

_The henchmen selected several children from the group. They instructed the children from the first group to face the children tied up in the second row. To Amon's trained eye he immediately could tell that the second row consist of physically and mentally weaker children. One man stepped toward a small boy about six years old standing in the first row and handed him an automatic gun. _

"_Boy, you see that annoying little kid?" the man said with an evil grin on his face, pointing to a boy about ten years old across from them. "I want you to shoot him!"_

_The boy holding the gun did not shoot but look up at the man in disbelief. The man became impatient and yelled at the boy again, "Didn't you hear me? I said shoot the little bastard!"_

_The boy turned to look at the crying boy across from him, then turn back to the man and said in a self-assured voice, "No, I won't kill him." The boy made an attempt to shoot the man, but his small fingers and inexperience was no match, the man backed handed the boy before the child manage to fully lift the gun. _

_The man grabbed the gun from the boy and was about to shoot the child when his superior commanded him to stop. "You better think twice before shooting that kid, Rick, he has potential. We break him eventually, he come around to our way of thinking soon. In the mean time stick to Zaizen's instructions." Cursing with rage the man shoot the tied up boy through the heart in one fluent motion. Causing many of the children in the facility to cry and scream. Before storming off he throw the gun at the boy on the ground._

_Back tracking through the passages Amon left the factory with a heavy heart, the sound of tortured children still ringing in his ears. As he got into his car one question was stuck in his head, Zaizen's alive? _

Finishing the rest of his shower Amon shampoo and rinsed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a clean towel off the rack he made his way into the bedroom, as he passed the full-length mirror against the wall, he stopped to look at his reflection. Amon saw himself in the man named, Rick. In the end he knew those children will one day become cold-hearted soldiers, Executers. Assassins with only one purpose, to execute witches and seeds. Deep down Amon knew at one time he was no different from Rick. Memories of Kate reemerged from his past.

Kate was his former partner, before Robin jointed the STN-J. He had done what he needed to do without a second thought when Kate stole information from STN-J. Kate had known she was loosing control of her Craft and wanted something to protect herself before she became the hunted. She had planned on using the information to buy herself immunity from STN. Kate had yet to learn that you don't negotiate with the government. With each passing day Kate became more of a threat so Amon was sent out to hunt her down.

Every so often the guilt of his action would return to haunt him. Amon could have easily taken back the secret file she stole from the STN-J and locked her up so she couldn't escape. He could have spared her life. The reality was he didn't, because he didn't trust her.

Below a car honked at another driver for stopping traffic. The city was welcoming a new day. Amon on the other hand needed to sleep so he could meet up with rest of the members of the Agency for their evening intervention.

As Amon lay in bed sleeping the nightmares came out to haunt him. He tossed in bed as visions of Kate appeared.

_Amon and Kate we in the cemetery surrounded by gravestones surrounded by eerie thick fog. This caused Kate to fade in and out of his vision, her poignant voice accusing him of massacre. "Murder! You could have let me go. You got what you came for but it wasn't enough, was it?"_

_Her image disappeared into the fog, he chased after her. Amon stopped short as a figure stepped out behind a life size stone angel. It was Robin and she was dressed in her hunting uniform. Her eyes were an unnatural colour of green. Suddenly a circle of fire surrounded him. _

"_Amon! You will die for the sin that you have committed. Murder!" It was Kate's voice coming from Robin's body. Robin increased the circle of burning flames. Amon covered his hands over his eyes as he jumped through the fire. Rolling to break the impact of his jump, Amon landed at Robin's feet. A gun was immediately was placed at his temple, his jaws locked as he tried to control his boiling rage. Robin would have never used a gun. It was Kate. Her chose of weapon had always been a small compact and lightweight gun. He slowly moved to get up, but in one quick motion swung his leg from behind Robin causing her to land hard on the cemetery ground. He quick pounced on top of Robin grabbing her by the throat. _

"_Amon, help me!" Robin choked out as Amon strangled her._

"_You were my partner, I once trusted you witch! But you betrayed us." Amon yelled at Kate's spirit. Suddenly Amon weakened as everything faded and became dark._

Next Scene

Just as Michael was done with his research, Robin came through the door.

"Good morning Michael." Robin greeted him with a smile. How he loved it when she smiled.

"Oh! Good morning Robin." Michael replied looking up from the computer. Apparently he hadn't realized that he had just spent a whole night at the Agency again. Michael was so focus on his research he had forgotten about the time.

"I see you spent the night here again."

"Yah, I tend loss track of time. Besides it not like there is someone special waiting for me back at my empty apartment." Michael reply sheepishly.

Robin walks over to Michael and hands him a cream chesses bagel and a cup of coffee. "So what have you been researching on?"

"Well, I just finish matching the DNA, that Nagira give me yesterday, to our database's list of witches. Guess what I found." Michael pause to take a bite out of the bagel before continuing. "Our John Doe here is a retired under cover witch hunter for STN. His names is Colin Black, and get this, the guy was a witch himself. Boy, STN headquarters are not going to be happy when they hear about this. Someone killing one of their own."

"Did he have a family?"

"Yah, unfortunately he did. News report says the widow is not taking it well."

"What about the substance? Was it Orbo?"

"Yah, it is." Michael took a sip of the hot coffee, savoring the taste before continuing. "My guess is that the Executer have decided to come out of hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yah, the last few twenty incidents have been all kidnapping, in which they would leave a calling card. Setting it up in away that only the people working for the government in the special unit center, the STN and us would know. But, now that they have converted to killing their victims and leaving them in public places."

"How do you think they got Orbo?"

"The question is not how but who. My guest is it had to be an inside job. It had to be someone that once worked for Zaizen because stealing the formula for Orbo would have been difficult. But when was Zaizen alive he was very careful and had Orbo's chemical formula heavily under guard."

"So we're dealing with someone that knows what their doing." Michael told Robin as he polished off the rest of his coffee.

"Hey Robin, can I get another cup of coffee?"

"Michael you know too much coffee in one day is not good for you." Robin playfully scowled at Michael.

"Yah but you're a caffeine-oholic yourself. So don't tell me that I had enough." Michael said with a big grin on his face. It was times like this he felt that they could be a couple, playfully teasing each other. "So if I can't have coffee, can I have more of that cream cheese bagel?"

"Sure you can." Robin turned to leave for the kitchen in the back of the office, when Michael grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Robin there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I was wondering if you liked… or…you could be my..." Michael was so nervous he was stuttering and tripping over his tongue. Plus, he was starting to not feel good. His head was starting to hurt.

Suddenly the bell on the door rang as Karasuma come through the door. Michael inward sighed at the bad timing. He let go of Robin. "Good morning, Robin, Michael"

Robin and Michael both greeted her in return.

"Hey, Michael did Amon update you on last nights assignment?" Karasuma asked Michael.

"Yah, I forget. Amon sent me a fax a few hours ago. Last night Amon was following a suspect that we think maybe me part of the Executer. Amon has confirmed that we're on the right trail. Amon managed to follow the henchman to a training warehouse, where their holding kidnapped children. Amon was pretty vague on the detail, but we can ask him in detail tonight." The pain in Michael's temple began to heighten. Unable to bare the pain he held his head in his arms as he rocked back and forth.

Karasuma who was facing Michael at the time saw his odd behaviour and voiced her concern, "Michael, are you okay?" Michael didn't answer.

Suddenly, at an abnormal speed Michael attacked Robin. Since, Robin wasn't facing him at the time, he had the advantage of surprise.

"Robin!" Robin thought she heard Karasuma cry out from behind Michael. "Oh my god! Michael, let go of her. What do you think your doing?"

Michael pinned Robin to the wall with one arm. Robin could feel him choking her with his hands, as they were like steel clamps closing in on her air passage. Robin's feet were off the floor as he held her there with strength she never knew he possessed. With no weapon Karasuma couldn't pry Robin from his grip. Robin tried to loosen his grip but she no match against him.

"Michael let go of me!" Robin managed to choke out. Robin thought of use her Craft but that meant she would be forced to seriously hurt Michael. Michael's emotionless face began to be swarm with black spots, as there was not enough oxygen reaching to Robin's brain. As Robin began to feel her self loose consciousness one thought appeared in her mind _"Amon, help me!"_

Suddenly Michael began to shake and yelled disjointedly at Robin, "…my. I…trusted…betrayed us." All the while still pinning Robin to the wall.

Unexpectedly Karasuma left Robin. Two seconds later came back with the ceramic mug that Michael had been drinking from earlier. Karasuma used it to knock Michael on the head. He collapsed to the floor, in effect releasing Robin. Robin felt the air rush back into her lungs.

Karasuma ran to Robin's aid to check if she was conscious, great fully she was. Karasuma wiped out her cell phone to call for an ambulance.

Next Scene

Back at Amon's apartment he woke up from his nightmare. The only thing he remembered was that he had tried to kill Robin or was Kate he was killing? Amon got up to take another shower before returning to bed. This time when he fell asleep there was no nightmares of Kate awaiting him on the other side.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

**Ominous Lover**

_Chapter Three_

That evening Amon walked into the Agency ready to take everyone to the training warehouse. Opening the door Amon found the place in chaos. Karasuma was cleaning up broken pieces of mugs. Robin was curled up on one of the couches in the corner of the Agency, with her back to everyone, Nagira was arguing on the phone with someone inside his office and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Karasuma was done cleaning up the ness, she saw Amon walking through the door. Without a greeting Karasuma quickly discarded the mess into the trash. She walked over to Amon and led him into her private office, shutting the door after him.

As soon as the door was shut, Amon addressed Karasuma, "What's going on Karasuma?"

Turning to face Amon, Karasuma answered his question with sad eyes. "Michael attacked Robin this morning." Karasuma visibly saw Amon's strong frame stiffen.

"What?" Amon thought he heard her incorrectly. Everyone but Robin knew that Michael had a crush on her. While Michael did not know that everyone knew he liked Robin. But the triangle wouldn't be complete with the appearance of a third individual. An individual Amon planned to keep a secret from everyone else.

"When I came in this morning to talk to Robin and Michael everything was normal. Suddenly Michael looked like he was in pain then in the next second he was attacking Robin. I tried to pry his hands away from Robin's throat but when I touched him all I sense negative thoughts, they felt like anger and betray. The energy coming from him was too much for me to handle on close contact." Karasuma paused to take a shaky breath in, apparently the feelings she felt were still echoing inside of her. "So I grabbed the ceramic mug on his desk and smashed t across his head. He went down like a sack of potatoes. After that I called the ambulance to take both Michael and Robin to the hospital. Michael is still in the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep him over night but he wanted to leave, so Nagira is on the phone right now arguing with Michael."

"What about Robin how is she?" Amon asked.

"The doctors said she wouldn't be able to talk for a few days, and her throat needs to heal." As Karasuma replied, she glanced through the glass window at Robin's sleeping figure curled up on the couch.

"Karasuma, I want you to call Sakaki and tell him that tonight's hunt is cancelled. We'll wait for a few nights before we take up the hunt again." Amon walk pass Karasuma, as he reach the doorknob to leave her office she stopped him.

"Amon, I just want you to know it wasn't Michael's fault, he wasn't him himself. It was like he was possessed this morning. At the hospital Robin scribbled on a note pad to me saying she didn't blame Michael and not to get mad at him. Michael is already mad at himself as it is. She doesn't want him to feel guilty for hurting her. So please for Robin's sake. She has been through enough today, without worrying about what you're going to do to him."

"Don't worry Karasuma I wouldn't do anything to upset Robin. I'm going to see Nagira. You should go home and rest you need it. There is no point in staying here where nothing is going to be done." Amon close Karasuma's door behind him as he left her office.

Amon knocked on Nagira's door. "Come in." Amon walked in to see Nagira had gotten off the phone and was sitting behind his oak desk, smoking a cigarette.

Amon walked over to his older brother's desk and sat down in one of the client chairs. "Those things will kill you, you know." Amon said in a matter-of-factly tone to Nagira.

"Yah, and someone with a gun can also kill you. At least with a cigarette I am the master of my own life." Nagira replied sarcastically with a teasing grin on his face.

Amon didn't reply immediately letting Nagira believe he had the last word. "I don't care what you do with you life, just don't do it around me."

Nagira laughed as he put out the cigarette. "You were always the careful one."

Amon frowned slightly he didn't see what was so funny consider what happened this morning. He frowned more at the thought of the hunt being delayed for a few more nights. Who knows what fearsome things are happening to the children at the training warehouse. The reality was they only had a limited number of staff. The plan for the night was for Robin, Nagira, Karasuma and himself to raid the warehouse. Michael's job was to keep them all informed at his computer station and block off all security cameras. However, Michael and Robin are both injured and with Karasuma's emotionally instability they had already lost half of their team. It was best to wait a few nights, but if Amon could disband the warehouse himself he would have done it the first night.

Changing the subject Amon asked Nagira, "was that Michael you were yelling at on the phone?"

Sighing out loud then leaning back on this leather chair Nagira replied, "Yah, he wanted to be discharged from the hospital. But, the doctors wanted him there for the night because he suffered a concussion when Karasuma hit him over the head. You should have been there, his head was all bandaged up and he needed stitches from the cut the mug caused. Man, that woman can swing." Nagira let out a low whistle. "Anyway I told him that he couldn't come back. He must be feeling guilty for what he done to Robin, even though it was not his fault. He must have wanted to see Robin and apologize. He kept telling me on the phone that needed to apologize and see with his own eyes that she was all right. I tell you weird things are happening around here first the John Doe, now this. Hey, did Michael tell you the dead man's name is Colin Black?"

"No" was Amon's reply

"Do you think these events are connected?" Nagira asked.

"No, the incident with Colin Black was an attack from the Executors. A group that is very clear in their anti-witch faith. For someone to control Michael they would need a witch to do the job and would go against everything the Executors stand for."

"So we're dealing with different groups attacking us?"

Amon gave his brother a rare half grin. Nagira understood the expression. Nagira's response was to slam his desk and say, "Great, that is just fucking great. We haven't had the wallpapers up yet and already we're having people out to kill is. Great!"

Amon sat quietly as he listened to his brother rant.

Finally Nagira cooled down enough to change the topic. "Hey, Amon what did you find out last night?"

Amon was silent for a while as he debated whether to tell Nagira the short and fuzzy version or all the detail. He opted for something in between. "Last night I followed one of the henchman to the warehouse with two trucks full of cargo. I followed them to the old factory, where Zaizen was killed. There I found out that the warehouse is a training camp filled with kidnapped children. Since, they were shipped off a boat I'm thinking the children were international smuggle here. Which is very convenient for the Executors, since smuggle children wouldn't have any citizen ship or identification there in Japan. These children basically don't exist in the government's record. Soon, these children wouldn't even remember their former life and real name." Amon decided to leave out the part of hearing Zaizen's name while in the factory and the horrifying scene with the children.

Nagira was silent the whole time Amon was talking. Finally he spoke out, "I think its best we start the hunt as soon as Michael and Robin are well enough."

"My thoughts exactly." Amon got up to leave Nagira's office. "I'm going to check on Robin."

Stepping out of Nagira's office Amon located Robin in the same space he last seen her. Robin was lying on the couch with her back facing him. As Amon came closer to Robin, he realized she had wakened and greeted her. "How are you feeling?" Robin sat up on couch to give him a small smile, suggesting that she had better days. It was also at this time that he saw Robin was wearing Nagira's scarf around her neck. Reaching out Amon lightly removed the scarf to reveal a gruesome bruise where Michael's hands had strangled her. Amon frowned at the sight of Robin's flawless skin marked a dark blue colour.

Feeling uncomfortably warm under Amon's inspection Robin gently pry the scarf out of his hands to rewrap the soft material around her neck. Amon glazed into her green eyes to find hurt and sadness within them. Under Amon's continuous stare Robin could feel him blaming Michael, which made her sad. Unable to bare his stare she looked away.

Luckily Karasuma came to collect Robin. They had both decided at the hospital that Robin would be staying at Karasuma's until Robin was better. "Robin, are you ready to go?"

Robin nodded her head to indicate that she was ready, getting up from the couch she walked towards Karasuma.

"Where are you taking her Karasuma?" Apparently, no one told Amon of the sleeping arrangements.

"Robin and I have decided that she could stay at my place until she feels better." Karasuma answered. "Anyway we have to get going. Bye Amon. We'll see you later." Both women exist the building.

Next scene

The next afternoon Amon walked into the Agency office to find that everyone was present. Karasuma and Nagira where standing by the couches talking together, while Michael was on the phone. Robin sat on the couch between Karasuma and Nagira. Catching everyone's attention Amon spoke out "I thought you people had some place to be. Why are you all here?". Karasuma and Nagira choose at that point to approach Amon to speak to him privately.

Karasuma was the first one to speak, "Amon, Nagira told us about the training warehouse and both Michael and Robin have decided that they were well enough for the hunt."

Amon glanced over at Nagira to send him death glares. Nagira just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "you never told me that I couldn't tell them." With that Nagira walked away.

Karasuma directed Amon's attention back to her. "Michael was released this morning from the hospital. The doctors said that he is okay as long as he doesn't strain himself with stress. He is talking to Sakaki right now to make sure that Sakaki is ready for us with the appropriate law enforcements."

"What about Robin?" Amon Asked Karasuma.

"Robin will be able to speak in whispers but unfortunately she wouldn't be able to scream if she runs into trouble, so we're going to have to keep a close eye on her." Karasuma answered.

Amon nodded and asked Karasuma to gather everyone for a quick briefing. When everyone was seated at the meeting room Michael began the meeting by warning everyone about the capabilities of the new Orbo. "Okay everyone, it best that you all are aware of the dangers of the evaluated version of Orbo. The bullet itself is made out of Orbo's original formula. When the bullet breaks the skin it will dissolve when coming in contacted with blood. The chemical compound of Orbo will then be release and attack a witch's red blood cells. The substance targets the unique genetic make up of the witch's red blood cells, breaking the cell's structure. The damage to the witch's system will simultaneously weaken a witch's power and render their strength. If enough shots were fire at a witch, the chemical can enter the bloodstream and bypass the blood-brain barrier and kill their victims by damaging the brain."

Karasuma asked Michael, "What happens if it is fired at a human?"

"Nothing, they might feel extremely sick, dizzy and pain when the bullet breaks the skin, but the chemical in Orbo will be harmless to them." Michael answered back. "But don't forget a bullet can easily kill both humans and witches. Unlike the guns we were using back at STN-J, which required special additional gadgetry to effectively render a witch. The new bullets can be used in any ordinary guns. So you never know which type of bullets are being used."

When Michael was done, Amon took over and gave everyone his or her positions and tasks. "Robin and Karasuma you two will sick together, while Nagira and I will move in first. Then you two will move into second position." Through the speakerphone Amon addressed Sakaki, you wait about two blocks from the warehouse, out of sight until the children come. Nagira will take the first group to you. Robin, Karasuma and I will hold the henchmen a safe distance from the children. Karasuma will then take the second group. Robin will bring the final group. I'll follow in the end to cover her back." He turned to Michael, "Michael, you know your job here. Make sure no everyone is connecting at all times. Does anyone have any questions?" No one said anything.

So Amon gave the sign to for everyone to move out. Outside everyone hopped into his or her appropriate vehicles.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

**Ominous Lover**

_Chapter Four_

Arriving at the factory Amon, Robin, Karasuma and Nagira got out of their black vehicles and made their way towards the training warehouse. Amon and Nagira took the lead while Robin and Karasuma followed not far behind. As both groups neared the secret passage, frightening memories from five years ago began to replay in Robin's mind.

Amon and Robin was with Zaizen when Toudou's ROM began to play. They were all listening to Toudou's message: 

_If anyone hears this message, I'm no longer alive. But my research must not get buried in the darkness. The things that I, a mere researcher for Solomon, have carried out, genomes the perfect witch. Twisting the name of the sovereign of witches, I named this program Project Robin. The people around me laughed at this project, calling it Project Devil's Child and, saying that it was an impracticable theory, they ignored it. If I hadn't met her Maria, I probably wouldn't have been able to realize my project either. _

_Originally, when Solomon interrupted all the research, I should have noticed already. The result was something that was totally different from Solomon's idea. Fortunately, the project reached the last step unnoticed. This existence would become something that Solomon couldn't approve. But her father was the only one that I couldn't deceive. Juliano Colegui. He…_

_Zaizen interrupts the message to speak to Robin, " the devil's child. Do you understand? That is your true self!"_

_Robin asks Zaizen, "all of it. Is this everything Toudou left behind?"_

_Zaizen replies, "What else do you suppose should be there?" He continues to play the message:_

_Robin Project was a success. For Solomon, Project Robin's success literally had the significance of reawakening the devil. Her existence itself is the past that must be erased._

_In ancient times, mankind was ruled by a divine human race called gods. Their kind, with special powers, -- namely witches — was nothing but gods to us. But, a genetic mutation that affected a single god born more than 3000 years ago changed their fate along with mankinds. The gods, who had lost the ability to bequeath their genetic elements to their heirs because of this mutation, lost their position as the successors of mankind._

_Mankind, having obtained their powers, feared the revival of the gods. They were a people with powers unnecessary for mankind. Labeling them devils and witches, mankind kept suppressing and controlling them. This is the truth behind Solomon. Labeling the research as heresy, they abandoned it completely._

_At this point Zaizen was furious at what he hears. "Witches are…our successors!? This can't be! We're below witches?!" He then orders the scientist to delete all the data. But Karasuma enters the lab and orders the message to continue to be played. Toudou voice continues to speak: _

_I wanted to create a witch with authentic powers that could carry on. But Maria's body was weak…_

_While Toudo's message continues to speak, Zaizen asks Karasuma, "Karasuma! Are you betraying me?"_

_Karasuma replies, "I am not betraying anyone! I was just afraid that I might cease to exist. I had to cling on to something…or else I would have fallen apart. I was just afraid of that!"_

_There is a pause between Karasuma and Zaizen's exchange allowing Toudou's voice to break through the silence. When Zaizen hears Toudou's line "a new life from her body – a child who might be able to change the future," he becomes mad and says to Robin, "There's only one future! And there's no place for you!" _

_Toudou's voice cuts in again, "… will again have their powers to carry on. Being afraid that that child becomes the Eve of witches…"_

_Zaizen "You're the Eve of witches?! This is supposed to be the truth? Never! Witches are nothing but impure drops that contaminate human purity! To protect mankind, witches must be erased from this world! "_

_Robin asks Zaizen, "even if witches are chosen by God, just as human beings are chosen as well?"_

_He replies "Chosen by God? Then why was there this genetic abnormality? Is it not because witches were not suitable as successors to mankind?! Is it not because God abandoned them?!"_

_Amon answers, "God doesn't abandon anyone. I also cannot completely accept the existence of witches. But the things that this man just said have to be accepted as the truth."_

_Zaizen replies, " No! Never! Witches can replace mankind?! I wouldn't accept that!"_

_Suddenly the emergency alarm began to sound. The Witches in the Orbo tanks have reached an abnormal level high level. This had activated the self-destruction with in the factory. _

_Zaizen points the gun loaded with the purest concentration of Orbo at Robin. A shoot rang out but Robin was not hurt, Amon had stepped in front of her and had taken a bullet._

_Zaizen feel the side effects of the but he is determine to not lose and shouts at Robin, "I will not lose. Not until I defeat this witch!"_

_Robin answers back, "Defeat witches with Orbo made from us? I will not allow it."_

_Zaizen yells, "I don't care about your permission!" and fire a bullet at Robin._

_She blocks it with her flames and tells Zaizen, "Juliano told me. That person, Maria, call me hope." _

_Zaizen become angrier and shoot more bullets at Robin. Robin uses her flame to block the raining bullets but the side effects of Orbo were taking effect on Zaizen. Realizing that he wasn't going to win this fight he escapes to the elevator. Karasuma warns everyone that the factory is going to collapse._

_Feeling lightheaded from the weight of the knowledge she has learned, Robin leans on Karasuma for support. She speaks out, "In my body flows the blood of these oppressed witches. I know not only the power, but also the grief that it brings forth. Maybe that's the reason she called me hope. A witch who knows grief might be able to understand; even one that was born human. That's why I must live."_

_Amon spoke out, "I also don't know whether your existence is righteous or not. But to find that answer, we must survive. If Karasuma's uneasiness become reality, I'll kill you before that, Robin."_

_Robin answers back, "So this means that you're my warden."_

_As they leave, Robins hears the cries of all the contained witches. Taking pity on them, she sets fire to them, putting their spirits to rest._

_Toudou's voice again: _

_Maria said if the future can be changed with the power hidden within her, she wants to grant it to this child. As my final wager, I'll entrust Juliano with this soon to be born child. Is he able to kill Maria's child? I'll wager the small possibility of her survival on him. But he probably wouldn't forgive me._

_The smoke coming from the burning Orbo containers were starting to affect Robin's vision and breathing. Suddenly a beam from the ceiling fell in front of the only exist left. Seeing no other escape route Amon grabbed Robin's arm and dragged her back to Zaizen's office. Karasuma followed closely behind them. Once in Zaizen's office Amon began to search underneath desks, paintings and rugs for something unknown to Robin. Finally she understood when a secret passage was revealed behind a bookshelf that Zaizen had in his office. Amon had known that Zaizen would have had a secret passage for escaping and he had been search the area for the opening. _

_Entering the passage Robin found her surrounding to be was dark and stuffy. Amon took the lead, while Robin and Karasuma followed after him. As soon as Karasuma passed the thrust hold the door closed behind her with a sound that sent Robin into a slight panic. _

_Walking into the passage Robin could feel the temperature change to become dramatically cooler. Not being able to see her surroundings Robin carefully placed one foot in front of the other while trying to feel her way through the tunnel with her hands. In front of her see could hear Amon's footsteps lightly echoing through the thick black darkest. _

_After what seemed like hours Robin felt her lung give away and as panic and exhaustion consumed her. Suddenly she felt as if she did not have enough air. The tunnel felt like it would never end. At that very moment she truly believe she was going to die, buried alive under all the cold steel and concrete. _

_Then Robin felt a cool hand on her cheek and a clam voice telling her to take deep even breaths. It was Amon's voice reassuring they would get out alive. Hearing his voice next to her ear and one guiding hand on the small of her back gave Robin renewed strength to continue farther through the tunnel. She also took comfort in Amon's strength. Although Zaizen had shot him and the severity of his injury was unknown. Amon still looked beyond his pain to comfort her. Robin now looked beyond her own fear and focused her concentration and strength in reaching the end of the tunnel so they could find some medical help for Amon. With the one thought replaying in her head, she place one foot in front of the other, tell herself the whole way that she wasn't going to let Amon die._

_When the three finally reached the end of the tunnel Robin was overcome with joy as the rush of fresh air replace the stale air within her. Out of the corner of Robin's eye she noticed that Karasuma was walking away from Amon and her. Robin called out to Karasuma, "Karasuma where are you going? Aren't you coming with us?"_

_Karasuma turn to them with a sad smile and misty eyes, "No, Robin its better that just you and Amon leave Japan…I'll miss you two. Maybe after a time when everything is back to normal I'll see you again, but now you two should leave." With that Karasuma continue her way back towards the factory where Nagira and Doujima were waiting for her._

Suddenly, Michael's voice through Robin's earpiece brought her back to the present.

End of chapter

Reference Note: Many of the dialogue used in this chapter came from the last episode of _Witch Hunter Robin_.

I felt it needed to be added to give more insight for future chapters. I also apologize for the long wait. I originally had most the chapters done but in the end they didn't make sense so I'm rewriting the entire story again. Announcements about up coming posting you can visit and look under the title "Announcements for Ominous Lover:"

Thank you to all my readers for being so patient.

-Olivia McGillis


End file.
